The Exchange Student
by DracoIsMySexGod129
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head boy and Head girl but do NOT share a dormitory. They have ignored each other for the entire year but when Hogwarts has its first exchange student, and they are assigned to look after her, will it bring them closer or only fuel they're childhood hatred more. Rated T for swearing and kissing. R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Exchange Student

**Pairing: **Draco x Hermione- Harry Potter

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione are Head boy and Head girl but do NOT share a dormitory. They have ignored each other for the entire year but when Hogwarts has its first exchange student, and they are assigned to look after her, will it bring them closer or only fuel they're childhood hatred more.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I want it to be true, I am not JK Rowling. If I was Draco Malfoy would be in my room and act as my personal slave ;) But sadly its not true, neither the characters or places are mine, only the 'amazing' plot and a couple of OC's here and there.

**AN: ** This is my first fic so if it turns out as bad as I think it will I'm sorry. In this fic there is no war and good old Voldy stayed dead but our Draco is still a total git (MISUNDERSTOOD). Hope you enjoy, please review and I will update faster, if not I will probably update the story maybe once a week if I have time! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**The Exchange Student - Chapter 1**

Hermione walked down the hall, headed to Dumbledore's office, wondering why she had been called there. It was most likely Head girl business meaning Malfoy would be there, she let out a sigh of frustration. Malfoy and her had never gotten along and had spent the entire year avoiding and ignoring one another, only talking when it was required for Head boy and Head girl business, but lucky for her he had been way more civil with her then the previous years. She finally arrived at the stone gargoyle and spoke the password confidently.

"Gum Drops" she told it stepping onto the revolving stairway as the gargoyle allowed her to pass.

She knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately, she walked into the office to see Malfoy already sitting on one of the plush chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. At the desk sat the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself, he smiled at Hermione, blue eyes twinkling, as she sat on the seat to the left of Draco.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I suppose you are wondering why I called you here," he said his voice full of energy "I just returned from a meeting with the Headmistress of Merlin Academy-"

"Excuse me sir," Hermione interrupted in her usual crispy voice "but isn't Merlin Academy a wizarding school in California, America? What would you being doing there?" she asked incredulously

"For Merlin sake just let the old man finish first Granger" Draco said in annoyance

"As I was saying," he continued causing Hermione to blush "Merlin Academy is indeed in America and Miss Maxine, the Headmistress, and I were discussing whether or not to allow one of the first exchange students in the history of wizarding schools to attend Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year"

Both Hermione and Draco stared at him as if he had lost his mind "An exchange student, but sir, its never been done before! What if something goes wrong? What is they die!?" Hermione asked quickly

"Will we be sending anyone? And what does this have to with us?'' Draco asked finally as Hermione stopped speaking

"I know its never been done before Miss Granger, that's the fun of it, and I assure you we will do our best to make sure nothing goes wrong, we will indeed be sending someone, that someone will be Miss Lavender Brown and she had already been informed and is packing her bags as we speak. And finally to answer Mr. Malfoy's question this has everything to do with you two because she will be your responsibility, you have been assigned as Head boy and Head girl to look after her, show her around and give her the full Hogwarts experience" he finished looking at the two of them

There was a long silence before Malfoy said "Um…when do we meet her?"

"Oh and sir? Who will she be staying with?" she asked him, hoping it wouldn't be Malfoy, knowing him he would probably try to have his way with the poor girl.

"She will be staying with Miss Granger, being a girl it was only practical, also we don't really know anything about her so it's a bit of a surprise for the both of you. She is taking a port key and should be in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes, so I if I were you I would start getting ready to meet the girl you will be looking after for the next three months, seeing as it is only the beginning of the final term" he finished before standing up dismissing them from his office.

As Draco and Hermione walked down the hall towards the Entrance Hall, with a hundred thing running through their heads. They arrived at the hall with six minutes to spare and Malfoy leaned against the wall checking his watch. Hermione stared at him wondering if she should say anything.

"Um.. Malfoy? Can I ask you something?" she said hoping he didn't notice the falter in her voice

"As away Granger" he said stuffing his hands in his pocket, still leaning against the wall

"Well, I have lived with Lavender and Parvati for my entire school career and they say that your quite the um.. Slytherin Sex God," she said blushing at the words, he looked at her strangely raising and single blonde eyebrow "Well I wanted to warn you that if you try anything with this girl you will not only be punished by the teachers but there will be hell to pay from me" she finished waiting for him to say something

"But what if she tries something with me Granger? Hmm? Didn't think of that did you?" he said checking his watch again "30 seconds Granger, oh and before she arrives I can do whatever I want so bugger off" he finished as the space in front of them started glowing blue

Within a few second there was a pop and two woman appeared, a tall middle aged with that must have been Miss Maxine and next to her was possibly one of the prettiest girls Hermione had ever seen. She reminded her of a younger Fleur, she was tall with an athetic figure and long legs, she had wavy dirty blonde hair the reached just above mid-back, her eyes where a bright peircing green that reminded her of Harry and she had what seemed to be naturally red lips and high cheek bones.

She glanced at Malfoy and nearly burst out laughing, Draco was staring, the elite git was doing something as un-pureblood as staring, mouth slightly agape, it was times like these she wished cameras worked in Hogwarts.

The girl looked up at both of them and smiled confidently "Hello, I'm Natasha Tupper, you must be Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy the Head boy and girl right?" she said in what appeared to Hermione to be a thick american accent

"This is where I leave you Natasha, behave and don't get into any trouble" the older woman said before apparating away leaving the three sixteen year olds alone in the hall.

* * *

**AN: **Well that was my first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, please take two seconds to leave a review or follow and favorite of you want! Thanks for reading, once again this is my first fic so don't be to harsh! Xx

-Sasha ϟ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I have to do one of these for each chapter? Whatever, I am not JK Rowling. If I was Draco Malfoy would be all mine! But sadly its still not true, neither the characters or places are mine, only the 'amazing' plot and a couple of OC's here and there.

AN**: ** As you know in this fanfiction there is was no second war and good old Voldy stayed dead but our Draco is still a total git… but I prefer the word misunderstood. Hope you enjoy, please review and I will update faster, if not I will try to update next week, but it might not be possible because school starts again for me! Characters may be a bit OOC in this chapter, we have a flustered and embarrassed Draco (it's a miracle I know) and a bit of rude sarcasm from Hermione (even weirder). Thanks, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**The Exchange Student - Chapter 2**

The hall was silent for a while before Draco finally spoke up " Nice to meet you Natasha, lovely name by the way" he said sounding slightly flustered

It took all of Hermione's will power not to laugh, she would have to tell Harry and Ron about this new embarrassed Malfoy. "Yes, its nice to meet you, I'm Hermione but you already know that" she said calmly "You will be staying and eating with me, we will figure out tomorrow how all your classes are going to work and when we should show you around"

Natasha smiled again "It's lovely to meet you both," she said before turning to Draco "Hermione and I will be going to the dorms so I'll see you tomorrow Draco" she said before turing back to Hermione and walking towards her.

"Great, lets go then" Hermione said turning on heel and walking down the hall leaving Malfoy to stare after them

Natasha remained silent as they walked down the corridor, Hermione turned to look at her to discover the girl was looking around quickly as if trying to take in every single detail of the castle. What an observant girl, Hermione thought as Natasha continued to look around. Her eyes darting from portrait to portrait, door to door as if she was trying to memorize everything, probably so she wouldn't get lost, Hermione continued to watch her as they headed down the final corridor to the Gryffindor common room. She was very elegant in the way she walked, shoulders back and head high, she was probably a pureblood, although it was equally possible that she was a muggleborn. She decided she would have to find out more about the girl once they were nice and safe in the girls dorm.

"Well here we are," Hermione said at last, as they stopped by The Fat Lady "the password for this week is Cherrypie," she explained to the girl, who was currently nodding and still looking around "go ahead, ty it!" Hermione told her

"All righty then, Cherrypie!" she said to The Fat Lady confidently, smiling to herself as it opened.

Hermione grabbed the Natasha's bag and helped her drag it into the common room. She led the American into the common room and stopped, a slight hush had fallen over the common room as almost everyone, mostly the boys, stared at the beautiful girl standing next to Hermione.

"Hey everyone this is Natasha, she will be staying with me for the rest of the year… she's and exchange student from America" Hermione explained taking her hand before dragging her up to her common room.

Placing Natasha's bags on the spair bed "Sorry about them completely tactless" she said turning to the girl to see she was blushing slightly

"Its alright Hermione, you get used to it" she said shrugging "So this is the girls dorm?" she asked still looking around

"Yeah, we sleep here but eat in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner, you will probably be sitting with me so I'll introduce you to a few people then" she said

"Alright! Talk more in the morning? I'm ready to pass out, jet lags a pain!" she said yawning and getting out her clothes

"Goodnight then" Hermione said heading to her trunk

Draco's POV (**A/N: **I will be changing the POV a bit so be warned)

Draco trudged down to the dungeons, hand in his pockets, glowing at everyone he passed. He stopped out the wall muttering a quick 'Salazar' before pushing his way to the fire where his friends Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle where sitting.

"Good to see your back mate, how was the old psycho?" Blaise asked looking up from his chess game with Theo

"Lousy, but I did get introduced to Hogwarts first exchange student, she's staying with Granger" he said sitting on the green leather couch

"She?" Daphne asked "What does she look like?"

He rolled his eyes "Well her names Natasha Tupper, american name I think, tall, dirty blonde, greenish eyes-"

"So hot?" Theo said suddenly very interested in the conversation

"Yeah, pureblood to I'm guessing by the way she walks and talks, but way out of your league Theo, more my type'' Draco sneered shrugging his shoulders

"Bloody git" Theo mumbled

"No need to be mean Draco!" Daphne said "She does sound really pretty though… but what about Pansy"

Draco rolled his eyes "To clingy she is" he said frowning

That morning Draco headed down to the Great Hall with Blaise and Theo, choosing to ignore Crabbe and Goyle when they asked him to help them with their Charms essay. Draco walked over to Slytherin table, looking over to the Gryffindor table to find Natasha sitting with Hermione and talking to Potter and Weasley.

"I'm going to head over there and talk to the mudblood about Head duties, see you after the free period" he said before walking over to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the lousy chapter and its so late I know I'm really sorry guys! I have a lot of school work! I promise I will update this time next week or earlier depending on the reviews! If you want more updates follow my Harry Potter/Dramione/Multifandom blog: thebrighttestwitch.


End file.
